teogaiafandomcom-20200213-history
House Simia
Overview Wary of the lands beyond the mountains, Toprak needed to have a presence beyond his lands. The Simia family was charged with ensuring the people of Ihlathi had access to food and animal skins as well as providing intelligence to the rest of the nation about the rest of the world. House Simia is comprised of expert hunters and scouts, many of whom serve as spies and assassins when necessary. Veterans among them are the Spriggans, Satyrs who were deemed worthy of reincarnation. Simia As the population of Satyrs began to grow, Telu and his council of Ents saw a struggle to feed the Satyrs while still preventing overhunting and treating Toprak’s creatures with respect. At first they attempted to send golems to hunt, but they caused too much noise and could not catch the scurrying creatures. The council decided to appoint designated hunters, one of which being a Satyr named Simia. Instructed by the Ent Yuta, Telu’s main advisor, Simia hunted with maximum efficiency. He was fleet footed and struck creatures down quickly, preventing the animal from suffering. His actions caught the eye of both Telu and Toprak himself. Acting as an advisor to Telu in his old age, Simia helped control and manage populations of animals while maximizing the food and resources he could distribute throughout Ihlathi. At his time of death he was turned into a spriggan, a smaller, quieter, and more deadly form of the Ents. With his gift he then left to his homeland called the Wilds Edge. He founded a small encampment city whose primary purpose is to hunt and distribute their resources throughout Ihlathi and beyond. Thanks to the discovery of preserving salts in the Guardian Mountains they can keep their meat fresh for years if need be. Kico The last of the four great cities is named Kico, and found on the edge of the condensed territory of the Ihlathi nation. Kico stands outside the protective area of the Guardian Mountains and the roots of the Tree Heart, found on the coast of Wilds Edge. This city exists as a base camp for house Simia and was founded by the legendary hunter Simia when he became a Spriggan upon his death. Kico acts as a jumping off point for hunting parties as they scour the Wild Woods for necessary supplies. The parties then return to the city with whatever bounties they have gathered where they will then be sorted and shipped to one of the port villages connected to the Tree Heart and the capital city of Tor. Simia Caste System Spriggans: The most elite Hunters to exist in the Ihlathi nation are not flesh and bone, but instead are made from wood and godly influence. The Spriggans are silent, fast, and deadly; but they are the leaders of house Simia and still possess great wisdom to lead their people. Unlike the other two reincarnation forms, they have no unique advisers or second in commands, instead that falls upon the Hunters that live in the Ihlathi nation as they will most likely become one of them upon their death. Hunters: The militarymen and gatherers of the Ihlathi nation, they periodically go out and gather necessary supplies for the House and act as front-line soldiers in times of conflict. They are the third most powerful military unit the Ihlathi Tribe can produce, the first and second being the Stone Golems and the Spriggens. Hunters are almost always either out gathering or quelling a threat, if neither of these then they are training to hone their skills. But in House Simia they fulfill the role of advisers or a second voice of reason. They exist in all three castes. Woodsmiths: As the name says, a Woodsmith is an expert carpenter who can utilize any fallen tree in any fashion, changing the density to an almost stone like substance or to an ever buoyant wood that can never become waterlogged. They take trees that have naturally fallen as to not upset the Ents or worst of all Toprak. The Woodsmiths are responsible for most construction within the Ihlathi nation as a whole. They exist in both the Telu and Simia Caste. Tradesmen: Tradesmen are shopkeepers, merchants, traders, and everything else in between. Not really regarded in the highest standing as they contribute nothing, but still get necessary goods from point A to point B which everyone can appreciate. But with this low standing not much attention is paid to these Traders who sometimes do a bit of under the table business for some extra coin. This reputation has not done any good to the honest ones though who try to uphold the old values. They exist in all three castes. Caravaneers: Similar to Tradesmen, Caravaneers perform mostly trade work and shop keeping, but their customers are strictly Tradesmen and people from the other nations. Just like the Tradesmen they are not held in the highest regard due to their consistent under the table deals, or blatant corruption outside the nation borders. But they still perform a task that is necessary to the Ihlathi nation as a whole, even though they receive almost no respect from anyone in the House of Simia Edge Keeper: The lowest of the low, Edge Keepers are the Satyrs who are stuck on outposts that pepper the border of the Ihlathi land. They don’t hunt, and are minimally trained to even fight, their only job is send Falcons between each other and the cities to report any possible invasions from rebel groups, raiders, or other nations. The reason this job is so looked down upon is because the only Satyrs who take this job are those who can not hunt, fight, craft, or lead, and thus are nearly useless in a society of “everyone has a role”.